Victauron: the Series
by victauron
Summary: The multiverse is threatened by the emergence of many villains and evils and only the characters of Archie Sonic, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, and My Life as a Teenage Robot can stop them. Due to problems, I will update if people ask me too.
1. A new adventure

Victauron lay on his bed relaxing.

He was glad at what had recently happened.

One of which was that Dark Lord Fiendus had been defeated a first time and is no longer feared as much as before and what's more, the United Galactic Alliance Parliament officially voted to declare war on Dark Lord Fiendus and his Dark Worlds,(although he sometimes wished that the Sk'ree and Qraw alien races would end their war and also declare war), besides that, he had made many new friends and had become recognized as a hero across the Alliance.

He also knew that Dark Lord Fiendus was still trying to attack the Alliance and other parts of the galaxy but he and his new friends, now called the Super Cartoon Squad would usually stop him. So far, he hadn't attempted to conquer other dimensions yet. Life was good, but for some strange reason, he had a premonition it would be sure and as Ganduran once said, enjoy the good moments to the fullest and while it lasts.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, back in the Dark Worlds, Dark Lord Fiendus was planning another evil plan.

In his fortress, he was supervising his Shadowmages who were rebuilding the dimension transporter.

"You're redesigning your dimensional transporter?" said Felina, his accomplice with astonishment. "Indeed," he said. "I'm going to give it another shot," "You mean those four worlds you failed to conquer?" she scoffed, "YOu failed miserably.

Fiendus turned angrily toward her. "NOT THOSE WORLDS!" he bellowed at her, leaving her fur a mess. "Then what dimension then," she questioned.

"A dimension that no one in the Fabled Galaxy has ever gone before(not counting the Starrunners)." "That does sound a little ambitious," commented a Shadowmage who overheard. "WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK!" Fiendus roared at the hapless Shadowmage. "Sorry your darkness," he said and got back to work.

After a few hours, the machine was completed. It consisted of a huge cone pointed toward the sky with lots of spikes on it.

"To activate a portal, simply press that button," introduced a Shadowmage to Fiendus, while pointing at a black button on the device. "And to select a dimension, use that scroller to view the dimensions," said the Shadowmage.

Fiendus eagerly ran to the device and pressed the button, but it did nothing.

"Why isn't it working!" he angrily yelled while repeatedly hitting the button but still, nothing happened.

"Sorry your darkness," apologized a Shadowmage, it's not fully charged. "IF YOU DON'T GET IT CHARGED QUICKLY, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE PITS OF PAIN!" he yelled at the unfortunate Shadowmage, who immediately set to work getting an dark immagination energy core to put in the fuel compartment and then afterwards, the machine started glowing.

"Finally," said Fiendus and went to press the button but then, a Shadowmage interrupted, "BUt don't you want to select the dimension first?"

Fiendus groaned and went to the scroller and scrolled around for a dimension.

HE passed the dimensions of the Adventure TIme universe, Regular Show universe, Amazing World of Gumball universe, and My Life As A Teenage Robot universe, which he grimaced with hate upon seeing them, since those were his failures and he hated failures.

He passed a dimension with talking colorful ponies and then found a dimension full of bipedal, antropomorphic animals(Mobius).

"Yes," he said, "That's the dimension I want to conquer," "Do you want me to get as much as I can?" asked Felina. "No," said Fiendus, "Get more ships and forces it usually takes to conquer a planet," ordered Fiendus. "Yes, my lord," she said and went off.

After she went, Fiendus then pushed the button, opening the portal to that dimension and then laughed evilly.

But since he always loved to rub things in his enemies's faces, he decided to send a broadcast message to his foes, Victauron and his friends, who had renamed themselves the Super Cartoon Squad and the entire United Galactic Alliance. Thanks to his amulet's power, he was able to hack communications (television related) just to broadcast his messages(he only hacks into communications just to do that).

* * *

On planet Minarus, Victauron was still relaxing, and he decided to go check up on the news, but what he found was a big surprise because around the Alliance, the communications had all been hacked and Fiendus was broadcasting his taunting message.

"Citizens of the United Galactic Alliance!" he said. "It is I, Dark Lord Fiendus, I have long awaited the day to seek my revenge against Victauron!"

This was bad news.

"And now, I shall do so by conquering another dimension, drawing its resources to arm my forces and return to attack all of you!" he said, and let out an evil laugh and ended the broadcast.

Victauron knew he had do do something about this once again, since Fiendus was involved.

But first, he had to get the _S.S. Explorator _from the Alliance government first, since it was usually stored in some safe place. How he wished that they would store it somewhere closer. Although they had become a little more competent since Fiendus's first defeat, they still showed some signs of incompetence.

Victauron left a note for Ganduran, his mentor and immediately set out to get the _S.S. Explorator._

* * *

On Mobius, Sonic was racing through the Green Hill Zone and had just arrived outside the gates of New Mobotropolis.

He looked at the city while having a smile on his face. It was a symbol of freedom to all the Mobians against the tyranny of Dr. Eggman/Robotnik.

Just at that moment, a massive portal opened in the sky and out came plenty of strange, dark ships which all had an orange F symbol on them. Sonic had a feeling that those ships weren't good and his thoughts were proven correct when they started attacking New Mobotropolis and some others spread across Mobius.

**What do you think of my series so far? And I greatly appreciate feedback. Also, this series may be divided into various story arcs and sagas and will have many villains.**


	2. Mobius part 1

**I'd greatly appreciate some feedback please. **

Sonic spin-dashed as much of the strange creatures as they could. He had never seen such creatures that looked like them before and the creatures themselves, had pale skin, yellow repitilian eyes although some had orange eyes, and pointy teeth and had different appearances.

Sonic had faced plenty of villains before but there was something about those creatures that didn't seem right. But he didn't know what it was. And like some enemies, they were easy to beat but the larger and bulkier ones, and some of their beasts that they brought along were harder to defeat. At least they weren't as hard as the Iron King, who wore impenetrable armor and was pretty tough.

He spindashed and then bounced on the heads of a few of the shorter creatures, then the taller ones and finally, spin-dashed into the face of a tall one which was wielding some kind of axe.

While he was fighting, he then heard a voice shout out, "Sonic!" He looked up briefly to see that it was his best friend Tails, the two tailed fox. "Where did those things come from?" Tails asked Sonic. "I don't know,"

Just then, a spaceship dimension-warped in the sky. Unlike the attacking ships, it wasn't dark but was silver and oval shaped with some wings. In fact, it looked nothing like the attacking ships.

The new ship that showed up went to attack the invader ships and shot down some only for some more to appear and rapidly fire on it, forcing it to flee, while it was being pursued by some other of the invaders' ships, that were significantly smaller and were fighter ships.

Sonic and Tails continued their fight against the invaders.

* * *

Meanwhile, the damaged _S.S. Explorator _was busy fleeing the attacking Darkworlder ships.

"Honestly," said Finn, "I can't belive this Fiendus guy is attacking once again!" "He just doesn't know when to give up," responded Victauron. "I like doing this more than doing work!" cheered Rigby. But this caused a thought to pop up in Victauron's head. "So what happened to Gumball and Darwin again?" he asked. "I dunno," said Mordecai. Then Victauron went back to his thoughts. Even if they had joined, they wouldn't really have provided that much help.

But nobody noticed one of the pursuing Darkworlder fighter ships closing in on it and then fired a missile which severely damaged the _S.S. Explorator _and sent it spinning around and around and around, causing everybody in the ship to become dizzy. Luckily for the Squad, the Darkworlder fighter ships had left since they thought that the _Explorator _would crash somewhere and get destroyed.

Then, the ship spun around for a while and eventually, Victauron was able to grab a lever and steer the ship back to its normal flight mode, albeit with plenty of damage. The ship then kept on going and going for a while.

Then eventually, the _S.S Explorator _collapsed(not sunk, since it landed somewhere shallow) into the sea and, some of the landing gear got damaged so the landing left some damage on the ship.

"Oh great," said Rigby, "We're stranded," "Not quite dude," said Mordecai, "Look," he said, pointing somewhere. Everyone looked where Mordecai was pointing and spotted a beach. "Land," cheered Rigby. "Let's get over there," said Victauron and they did.

By the time they reached the shore, they were all wet from the chest down.(because of the sea)

Also, they heard some explosion sounds. "This place is being attacked by Darkworlders too," muttered Victauron, and then he signaled for the others to follow.

* * *

Mercia was a very medieval place and had lots of forest and in the past, it was ruled by a king before a sub-boss of Dr. Robotnik took over but eventually the sub-boss was overthrown and over time, there was a time of peace but then came the Mercia Dark Egg Legion, but now, the Darkworlders were invading.

In the Mercia Forest, Rob' O Hedge fired many arrows as he could, which all struck the attackers. One attempted to strike him from behind but was knocked out by Rob Sparrow.

Elsewhere, an Darkworlder orc was hit with a spear by Thorn the Lop, who then struck down some other Darkworlders that attacked her. The other Mercian Freedom Fighters were able to fare well against the Darkworlders.

Meanwhile, Victauron and the Squad were fighting some Darkworlders as well. They were attacked right as they entered the forest. THey were fighting for their lives and for some reason, they seemed stronger than when they last faced them. "These guys just don't know when to give up," said Jake. "Totally," agreed Mordecai.

While he said that, an ogre, with a mace in hand tried to smash Mordecai only for Rigby to kick his(the ogre's) junk.

* * *

Elsewhere, for the massive portal above New Mobotropolis, Fiendus's ship had come out of the portal and it was saucer shaped but extremely spiky and pointy, but dark colored like all Darkworlder ships with the Darkworlder insignia on it, except bigger. It looked very intimidating and its massive size dwarfed all the other Darkworlder ships.

On the bridge of the ship were Dark Lord Fiendus and his closest associates, Felina and Dreadagon, and General Throd. Fiendus laughed evilly once the picture of New Mobotropolis came on screen. "Yes," he cackled. "Another world for me to conquer!" "That is actually a city," pointed out Throd, only for Fiendus to punch him and shout, "I know what I am saying Throd!" "Apologies your darkness," he said.

"Now to broadcast my threatening speech to the populace," he crowed. "Why don't you just destroy them outright?" asked Felina, "It's easier that way," "I like my way better since I would like to frighten my victims a little!" he shouted at her before proceeding to make his speech.

Then, the ship broadcasted a huge holographic screen of Fiendus which loomed over the entire city of New Mobotropolis.

"Immediate terrified citizens of my soon to be conquered planet!" he boomed. "It is I, the all-powerful Dark Lord Fiendus from the Dreaded Dark Worlds. I have come here to conquer your pitiful little planet and absorb it all into my massive empire! Now, bow down before my awesome power!" then laughed evilly and ended the transmission.

"I don't think your message was that good," pointed out Dreadagon. "Shut up!" he shouted.

But down below at New Mobotropolis, Tails and Sonic had seen his threatening message. "Whoever that guy is, I think he's behind this invasion,"said Sonic with some glum.

In the palace however, the Acorn Council had called a meeting about dealing with the new threat but like always, due to the ineptitude, the council could never make the proper decisions.

* * *

Also, Victauron and the Squad had fought their way through the forest of Mercia and had defeated a lot of Darkworlders.

Just then, a few gargoyles, ogres, and Darkworlder elves popped up and were ready to attack the eight only for them all to be shot down by several arrows.

Victauron and his friends looked up to see that it was an anthropomorphic hooded hedgehog, rabbit, sparrow, quail, and deer. "Who are you?" asked Victauron to them. "We were about to ask the same thing," said the hooded hedgehog with a bow.

"But first allow us to introduce ourselves," the hooded hedgehog continued and proceeded to do so.

The hooded hedgehog was named Rob' O Hedge, the sparrow was named Bow Sparrow, the rabbit Thorn the Lop, the deer Friar Buck, the quail was named Alan Quail. Then Victauron and his teammates introduced themselves and explained the background of the Darkworlders. "These Darkworlders sound worse than the Dark Egg Legion of Mercia," said Rob' O Hedge. "You bet," said Finn. "True," responded Victauron.

"Did you mention that you've fought them before?" questioned Rob. "It's a long story," said Victauron.

After a conversation, the Squad and the Mercian Freedom Fighters went through the forest together and attacked various Darkworlders.

They were able to go around and rid the area of Darkworlders. The Squad and Victauron fought a lengthy battle and were eventually able to drive out the Darkworlders from Mercia. Another reason why they were able to succeed was because they had to put aside their differences with their enemies, the Mercia Dark Egg Legion, as well as rallying all the Mercian folk and driving out the Darkworlders.

The Mercian Freedom Fighters also told the Squad about the Knothole Freedom Fighters, the primary Freedom Fighter group on Mobius and while Victauron really wanted to meet them, he couldn't for the _S.S Explorator _was heavily damaged.

Since there was no technology in Mercia, Victauron asked Rob if there was a place close with technology to contact the so called, "Knothole Freedom Fighters," and he said that there was some in Albion, the echidna city and gave a map for it.

Victauron thanked the Mercian Freedom Fighters and thus, he and his Squad, Finn, Jake, XJ9, Mordecai, and Rigby all headed north toward Albion, with some danger ahead.

**Note: the Darkworlders are too used to relying on fear to terrorize attack people so that's why when many mobs and people all rallied against them, they were defeated. **


	3. Mobius part 2

**What do you guys think of the story so far? B****y the way, I had a writer's block s that's why it took some time for the update, that and school.**

Victauron, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, and XJ9(Jenny) trekked all the way from the Mercian forest all the way on the rocky path to Albion, the echidna homeland. As they were trekking, Victauron vaguely recalled a time in which Ganduran took him on a hike to the mountainous regions of Planet Tor.

On the way, he and the squad had, strangely, not encountered any Darkworlders along the way. Although it could have been that Darkworlders attacked populated areas. After all, he couldn't believe what Fiendus had done. He was still up to no good. Sometimes, he felt a need for vengeance against Fiendus but now, it wasn't around that much anymore.

As they walked farther, the Squad could see some smoke. This as usual, was a sign that they were getting closer.

* * *

Back in New Mobotropolis, right outside it in Freedom HQ, Sally had called the Freedom Fighters, Antoine, Bunnie, Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Rotor, and some others to a discussion about the new threat.

Sally went over the plans to spread out and get some of the local Freedom Fighter groups in some areas to act against the threat together. "Good plan Sal, but I wonder if it will work?" stated Sonic.

She shuddered at that thought. "Hopefully," she replied. "But there's no choice for now but I'm sure that the local Freedom Fighters of those regions have already responded to the invasion."

"Everyone will spread out over Mobius in the Freedom Fighter Specials," she then said. "Sonic and Tails, you go to Albion to aid the Chaotix, Bunnie and Antoine to Dowunda, and Rotor and Amy to Sourmerica."

They understood and left for their respective locations on the Freedom Fighter Specials.

* * *

In Albion, Victauron and the Squad were fighting against the sheer might of the Darkworlders.

Victauron slashed and blasted some Darkworlders that came his way, Jake stretched and punched them, and the others fought well as well, all the while, some of the panicked echidna citizens were fleeing and the ones that didn't but survived getting attacked looked with wonder the strange new people.

They fought against the Darkworlders for a while, while on the other side of Albion, the Chaotix were also fighting the Darkworlders.

Right at that moment, the tide of the battle turned with the arrival of Sonic and Tails and a Freedom Fighter Special which rained fire on some of the Darkworlder ships.

Sonic and Tails then jumped down from the Freedom Fighter Special and engaged the invading Darkworlders in combat while at the Chaotix's side, Knuckles was busy trying to bring down an heavily armored ogre and Julie-su was trying to shoot the Darkworlder orcs that kept on trying to attack her while Espio was able to confuse Darkworlders with his invisibility and beat them and Ray, Charmy and Saffron flew in the skies, proving to be a huge annoyance and nuisance for the Darkworlder gargoyles.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails had noticed Victauron and the Squad as well. Tails felt a little fear at the appearance of the Darkworlder invaders but maintained his courage for he remembered back when they fought many times against Eggman/ Robotnik and eventually against the Kronosians(Multiversal Crossover). In fact, he recognized two of the people. Also, Sonic(except for the fear part) was thinking the same thing as Tails.

Sonic spin-dashed as many Darkworlders as he could and then spin-dashed the Darkworlders that were trying to attack the Squad, much to the Squad's relief.

"Sonic," said Finn, when he saw the hedgehog, while fending off a Darkworlder that tried to beat him with a spiked mace. The word caught Sonic's attention and he narrowly avoided a sword slash from an Darkworlder troll and spin-dashed it into the sky. "It's you," he said. "What brings you back to Mobius?"

"Long story," replied Finn, while dodging attacks and slashing at Darkworlders.

On the Chaotix's side, the Chaotix had successfully fought through all the Darkworlders attacking them and spotted Sonic, Tails, and the Squad. "Is it me or do they look familiar to me," wondered Julie-su.

The Chaotix headed toward the location of the Squad while defeating some Darkworlders on the way.

Eventually, they reached them.

"Is it me or do those look familiar to me?" asked Saffron. Ray looked closely at the Squad. "They do," he said.

Then Tails flew up to the Chaotix and explained everything to them.

"Just like Dr. Eggman somehow," said Vector, after hearing a little about Dark Lord Fiendus, the leader of the Darkworlders. "Who is Dr. Eggman?" asked Victauron with curiosity. "The tyrannical scientist that wants to rule over all of Mobius," answered Espio. "Megalomaniacs," thought Victauron to himself.

Eventually, them all chose to discuss the threat and eventually chose to work together.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Fiendus's flagship, Fiendus was looking at a map of his conquests. "Shouldn't we just spread out our forces all over the planet instead of just concentrating it on just five locations?" suggested Felina to Fiendus. "No! My way of conquest is best," he shouted at her, failing to realize the flaw in his battle plan. "Besides, concentrating a huge amount of my forces in one location will make conquest easier,"

Then, Dreadagon ran up to him. "My lord," he said to Fiendus, "Some of our forces in one of the five regions we are attacking on his planets have been repelled," "What!" shouted Fiendus in outrage. Dreadagon had an little idea. "And by the way, another of our forces in the five regions we were concentrating our forces on had been repelled." Fiendus lost it and he roared out loud in rage to the point in which it could be heard throughout the whole ship.

As he was cooling down, he suddenly noticed on the screen that his army was being driven back by the Mobian forces and once again flew into a rage.

After cooling down, he thought, "I will conquer this planet no matter what, my way, even if that do-gooder Victauron interferes,"

**Well that's part 2 of the Mobius arc. The enxt one may take a while to come and please, I'd appreciate some feedback.**


	4. Mobius part 3

Sonic, Tails, Victauron, the Squad, and the Chaotix fought a long battle and drove the Darkworlders away from Albion, the echidna homeland.

They went to the Freedom Fighter Special and headed to Dowunda.

The entire group were all able to talk to each other and get more familiar and friendly with each other. Victauron also intrigued Knuckles with the history of the Fabled Galaxy and when Knuckles told him about echidna history, Victauron noticed a few parallels with the echidna's genetic reduction of the Tasmanian Devils and the Human-Teraphinan War. Knuckles noted the similarities as well.

The Freedom Fighter Special eventually arrived at Dowunda and they got off and saw that the place was crawling with Darkworlders. Nonetheless, they fought through all of the Darkworlders and were eventually able to meet up with Bunnie and Antoine, who had a minor reunion with the Dowunda Freedom Fighters and fought together against the Darkworlders.

After a while, they eventually drove out the Darkworlders from Dowunda.

The Freedom Fighter Specials then headed to Sourmerica, which, like all the other regions, was being besieged by Darkworlders. Dark Lord Fiendus did send out a few armies to attack the other parts of Mobius but he heavily underestimated the fighting power of the Freedom Fighters of the region, repelling his forces.

In Sourmerica, they also put up a huge fight. Mainly, they were helped by the Wolf Pack and fought hard and beat the enemy.

While Victauron and the Freedom Fighters were having great luck repelling the Darkworlders, the siege at New Mobotropolis was equally matched with neither side gaining an edge. On the bridge of Fiendus's ship, he noticed how the battle was going and then said, "I'm going to call on a Shadowmage to aid my forces," "That is a brilliant idea," said Felina, "he can turn the tide with his powerful magic,"

After a while, the Shadowmage arrived but instead of being the type that makes spells and magic, it was just a cheerleader/morale booster that was cheering on the Darkworlder forces and didn't really do that much to help the Darkworlders. Fiendus facepalmed in response to that. "This cannot fail like my previous attempt on the dimensions!" he said in anger.

While he was fuming on his ship, the Freedom Fighter jets returned from repelling the Darkworlder forces and were now attacking the Darkworlder fleet.

Fiendus threw a huge fit upon noticing that.

The Freedom Fighter Specials were able to do some damage to the Darkworlder ships, which tried to shoot them down. But at the same time, the Darkworlder ground forces were still trying to break into the city but the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were there to deal with them.

Victauron and his Squad however, boarded Fiendus's flagship.

On the flagship, Fiendus was desperately shouting orders at his minions about shooting down the Specials and about the siege. "I've realized something," said Felina, "Why can't you have just used the Eradicator-Destroyer of your ship and just wipe out everything," "Because it might destroy everything, including the riches I hope to salvage from the inhabitants!" he angrily shouted back at her, only to realize that he didn't realize the logic of the situation.

He issued an order to his minions aboard his flagship. "Position the ship above the city and fire the Eradicator-Destroyer!"

The ship's crews complied.

The ship started moving and just as it had positioned itself directly above New Mobotropolis, there was an explosion on the door to the bridge of the ship with some smoke and some flame and when the smoke cleared, it was Victauron, Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Mordecai.(the rest were fighting on the other parts of the ship.

"Stop this immediately," warned Victauron to his nemesis. "Never! this world will be added to my ever expanding empire!" stated Fiendus. "Ever-expanding!" exclaimed Jake in surprise, "Since when did you conquer something!" Fiendus grimaced in rage. "Since now!" Then he commanded his crews to fire, but nothing came. "What is happening!" he demanded.

Then there was another explosion and a few Darkworlder goblins, orcs, and trolls were sent flying from the explosion and it was revealed that the other members of the Super Cartoon Squad were here. "No!" he shouted. "About the earlier topic," said Victauron, "Your empire hadn't even expanded since I foiled your attempt on four dimensions and you will not be laying hands on this one,"

"You cannot control what I want!" Fiendus screeched in rage, before summoning Felina and Dreadagon to his side along with many of the minions aboard the ship. "Attack my minions!" he ordered all of his minions gathered on the bridge.

His gathered minions and the Squad all charged at each other and beat each other up, erupting a dust cloud(that if it was in a comic would be incredibly easy to draw). Dark Lord Fiendus tried to sense how his minions were doing but right before that, he remembered about ordering the ship to fire.

"Fire the Eradicator-Destroyer!" he commanded. But a Darkworlder Shadowmage came out and said, "The firing mechanism is severely damaged," "No," said Fiendus again seething with rage.

"It's over Fiendus," declared Finn confidently.

Fiendus turned around to see that the Squad had defeated all of the minions gathered, except for XJ9, who was fighting Dreadagon. "No! You will not deprive me of my victory!" Fiendus ranted and then transformed into a shadowy form.

He threw out shadowy tentacles at them and Finn was the first to be hit and when Jake tried to save his friend, another tentacle reached out and got Jake as well. But Mordecai and Rigby, with their previous equipment(remember A Bunch Of Full Grown Geese), cut apart the tentacles, only for them to grow back.

Victauron enhanced his sword with light energy and began slashing at Fiendus's shadowy form, doing some damage but he couldn't do it alone, but the rest of the Squad helped him.

Dreadagon on the other hand, was fighting against XJ9 and even though Dreadagon didn't like his master that much, he decided to fake his loyalty for the moment and kicked aside XJ9/Jenny Wakeman, and went to help his master, only to get beaten up during the fight. The fight then turned into a brawl of some sorts.

Eventually, Sonic and Tails were able to get onto the ship and aid the fight. Sonic and Victauron were able to perform a combination-type of attack (with the help of a chaos emerald) which defeated Fiendus and his forces and eventually, chaos controlled them away back to the Dark Worlds.

Victauron gave his thanks to Sonic and he and his Squad bid farewell and promised that they would return and Victauron gave them a device of some sort that would allow them to keep contact with each other.

Then, they left back to their respective worlds and Victauron went to his home and sat down and relaxed.

Unfortunately, Fiendus was hatching another scheme, which would take some time to fulfill, and Sally Acorn was being put on trial for acting without approval from the Acorn Council(which Victauron did learn of and commented that the Alliance Parliament was better).

**Well that's the end of the first story arc/ saga. Future arcs and sagas will be longer and there will be a wide array of villains. Hopefully I may be able to find spare time and also for the story, I hope to be able to explore the worlds as well as the Fabled Galaxy.**


	5. Qraw Crisis part 1

Above the planet Enkak, on the border between the United Galactic Alliance and the militaristic Qraw Empire, which was engaged in a war against their neighbors, the Sk'ree, several ships were coming to and from the planet. The planet itself was a commercial planet and business was conducted on it and trade as well.

Passing the planet was a Qraw merchant ship that was delivering supplies to the Qraw Empire from the U.G.A.

As it was about to make a skipspace jump, an starship attacked it by shooting at it, destroying it(but not completely) but killing the crew. As the starship left, it had an U.G.A. logo on it.

* * *

The next day, the destruction of the Qraw merchant ship, now called the Enkak Incident, was reported on the news everywhere. Victauron himself had heard about the Incident on the Galactic Web.

Currently, he had been summoned by the U.G.A. Parliament about the Incident. "I am sure you know why you have been called here Victauron," the President Chancellor said.

"Yes, I do," replied Victauron, looking at the President Chancellor's face. The President-Chancellor was an old human male and his old haggard face had plenty of wrinkles with white hair on it. Besides that, he was nearing the end of his second term and couldn't be re-elected.

"As you know, Victauron," said the President-Chancellor, "The Qraw Empire has become outraged at one of its ships getting shot down over the border on U.G.A. territory and witnesses claim that they saw the U.G.A. insignia on the ship that destroyed that Qraw ship and the Qraw Empire is threatening to declare war on all of us unless the issue is resolved." "That is indeed a serious issue, President-Chancellor Harris Parkson," Victauron responded. "Which is why you have been summoned," he said. "While our investigation teams and bureaus are trying to investigate the situation, we still need you and your teammates's help," he said. "I acknowledge that," he said.

"Are you really sure you need my help," said Victauron. "This may be a huge crisis for all of us," replied the President-Chancellor. "I will see what I can do," said Victauron, right ebfore he left the room. "Please do so," murmured the President-Chancellor as he was leaving.

* * *

Victauron told about the situation to Ganduran, looking for guidance, and Ganduran's answer was to seek peace and solve the situation diplomatically but still, Victauron decided that he should investigate, but diplomacy did sound like a good option.

He summoned all the members of the Squad, from the worlds/lands of Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, MY Life As a Teenage Robot. Victauronw as also able to contact the inhabitants of Mobius through a holoscreen.

"Nah, I recommend diplomacy," said Jake on the situation. "Aw, first we couldn't fight with you and next, we have to go on a boring mission," whined Gumball. "Actually, we will be doing some investigation and searching," said Victauron. "Yay!" cheered Gumball and Darwin. "But I feel that just us won't be able to complete the whole mission," said Victauron. "I think the Chaotix can help," said Tails over the holoscreen.

"We will need all the help," responded Victauron. Tails nodded. Rigby booed at the fact that they were just on some diplomacy mission, similar to Gumball. Then Victauron explained the plan, once the Chaotix had arrived through warp ring. Espio also agreed that they should negotiate with the Qraw.

"While we should work toward diplomacy, we should also go on a detective mission to find out who really shot down the Qraw ship and if we don't, or fail to negotiate with the Qraw, the U.G.A. and the Qraw Empire could be plunged into a destructive war," overviewed Victauron on the initial missions. "Any volunteers for the missions?" Vector, Charmy, and Espio(who chose to go beacuse of his skills), along with Rigby, Finn, Gumball and Darwin chose to go with Victauron on the detective mission while the rest of the Chaotix, which are Julie-Su, Knuckles, Ray, Mighty, and Saffron, along with Jake, XJ9 and Mordecai would head to the capital of the Qraw Empire, Qodnus, for the diplomatic mission.

The galaxy was at stake here and it wasn't Dark Lord Fiendus this time.

Rigby and Gumball and Darwin had participated in he detective mission because it seemed exciting and the Chaotix trio because of their abilities. But they would save the galaxy.

Victauron and his portion headed to the planet Enkak to investigate while he provided the Chaotix, XJ9, Jake, and Mordecai with a starship and gave them information about the Qraw Empire and their customs.

They then left for their respective locations and being their missions. The operation itself was split into two portions, Victauron's portion and the portion that consisted of the rest of the group was lead by Knuckles. For both portions, it didn't go very well when they had arrived at their destination, especially Knuckles's portion, due to the fact that as soon as they had entered Qraw territory, the area close to the Qraw capital/homeworld, Qodnus, they were completely surrounded by Qraw ships, and as for Victauron's portion, there was a huge crowd of people as well as a traffic jam(due to the planet becoming a crime site) and due to trading and merchants, it is well-known for traffic jams, taking them hours to land on Enkak.

So far, the mission didn't have a good start but the fate of the U.G.A. and the Qraw Empire was in their hands.


	6. Qraw Crisis part 2

**Something I forgot to add in the previous chapter was Charmy complaining about being separated from Saffron. **

Not far from the Qraw homeworld, Qodnus, the ship containing Knuckles's portion of the mission was completely surrounded by Qraw ships. "Halt trespassers! in the name of the Qraw Empire!" ordered one of the Qraw pilots in the Qraw language. "What are they saying?" wondered Julie-Su, unable to understand their language.

"The translater!" said Jake and he found some for each of the portion and they put it on. Once they did, they understood what the Qraw soldiers were telling them to do, and while they could be able to fight against their captors, they decided not to because it might further damage the relationship of the Qraw Empire and United Galactic Alliance. Thus, they had no choice but to comply with the demands.

* * *

On Enkak, Victauron's portion of the group fared no better and they had to get through a lot of crowds and Rigby and Gumball greatly complained about their situation and Victauron told them to be quiet, for it did nothing to help their current situation.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally got through the crowds. And it took them a while to find the crime scene.

On the way, Gumball got hungry and thirsty and despite Victauron's insistence on completing the mission, their complaints were too much and they ended up being trapped in another crowd thanks to Gumball whining about being hungry.

Finally, they managed to get to the other side but it was night by that time because of the crowds of people. Victauron and the others felt some anger at Gumball for this, especially Rigby. Espio gave Gumball an bad look when he wasn't looking. Darwin was starting to think that he should have gone with Knuckles's portion. Speaking of Knuckles's portion, they wondered how they were doing.

* * *

For Knuckles's portion, after some explaining, the Qraw soldiers eventually decided to let them meet with the leader of the Qraw Empire, Qraw Imperior Paros, despite their illegal entry across Qraw Empire borders.

They were allowed a room to stay in but due to their numbers, it was a little crowded in that room.

From what Victauron had told him about the Qraw and by taking a look at their culture, they were in some way similar to the echidna Dark Legion due to their interest in technology. He wondered how Victauron's portion was doing. The militarism of the Qraw, as Victauron told him, vaguely reminded him of the Dingoes.

Then, a Qraw messenger arrived. "The Imperior is not very happy about Alliance visitors," "We aren't even Alliance!" Knuckles angrily shouted at the messenger, but Julie-su calmed him down. The Qraw messenger grumbled something about Alliance inhabitants and then said, "You may be allowed to speak with the Imperior tommorow," before leaving.

The rest of the Chaotix, Jake, and Mordecai were thrilled at the news of it. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," said Jake. "Hopefully," commented Julie-su. "I just hope those Qraw are nice," said Saffron Bee in fear. "I wouldn't bet on it," said Knuckles.

Mordecai turned and saw that XJ9(jenny) was missing. "Where'd Jenny(XJ9) go?" asked Mordecai. Everyone in the room turned and saw that.

As for XJ9, she was searching around the city and was doing her best at being unseen. The Qraw alien race themselves were incredibly interested in technology but they didn't seem as worse as the Cluster.

She was looking around because she was feeling suspicious about something, and it was that the mission was too easy. But something seemed a little amiss. Then, she thought, "Maybe I'm being too paranoid," But she still couldn't help but suspect something.

She flew off from the building she was at, but very carefully to avoid being spotted by the Qraw. As she was flying, back at the residence, Jake had volunteered to go look for her and did so, but he did so secretly as well.

* * *

At the same time, a day had passed ever since Victauron and his portion arrived on Planet Enkak(due to time zones).

They had asked around the entire planet and questioned many people, which took a very long time. Due to the constant questioning, it did not occur to them that they could have just used a trail tracker to trace a starship's route. They all facepalmed at that.

"Thanks a lot, Victauron," Rigby said in a mocking yet bitter way at Victauron. "I'm trying my best," he shot back at Rigby. Eventually, after some talking and persuasion with an investigation unit,(who are incompetent), they were able to get the tracker, due to the investigation unit's incompetence.

They went to their starship and went into space to track down the trails but they forgot to anticipate that there would be a lot of starship trails, they saw some wrecked spaceship debris. "What is that?" asked Darwin, with curiosity. "It looks like a Qraw ship," said Victauron, vaguely seeing the details on the debris.

They took the ship in further and upon closer examination, it was a Qraw ship. "So we are at where the crime happened," said Finn. "Yay, detectives," cheered Darwin, but Rigby gave him a look.

Finn used the starship trail analyzer to track the trails, but something seemed to be wrong.

* * *

On Qodnus, Jake was looking for XJ9 and was busy trying to stay hidden and thanks to his stretchy powers, was able to go through the city as a tiny dog, but it was going great distances that was the problem.

As for XJ9, while flying, she suddenly stumbled upon somewhere and saw some hanger bay for some place and sneaked in. What she found surprised her. There was a huge fleet of Qraw ships.(Qraw metal and technology and armor and blue in color). This intrigued her. She remembered hearing about Victauron mentioning about the Qraw Empire's war with the Sk'ree, but something wasn't right about this armada of Qraw ships.

Meanwhile, Jake was still searching for XJ9 and while going, nearly got ran over by a Qraw hovercraft and landed on a sidewalk and upon seeing crowds of Qraw civilians walking, ran very fast to avoid getting squished and by chance, ended up near the hanger bay where XJ9 was.

"Whoa, that's a lot of ships," exclaimed Jake, upon seeing the massive armada of Qraw warships. Meanwhile, XJ9 was still wandering around and being very careful. She avoided and dodged squads of Qraw soldiers and workers walking throughout the hanger bay.

Thanks to a translater she was provided, she could hear what some of the Qraw were saying. They were speaking something about preparing large armadas of warships in various places and when she moved to other places, she looked inside a room where a Qraw commander was pointing out a battle strategy to some soldiers and the map was that of the Fabled Galaxy and she tried to zoom in(with camera eyes) on the map but since it was written in Qraw language, she couldn't quite read it.(And she didn't look at a map of the Fabled Galaxy before this. She had a feeling that whatever they were saying wasn't good.

But then, she sensed that something hit her in the head and then, she suddenly went offline and fell to the ground. Behind her were several Qraw mechanics and Qraw soldiers. Also, Jake, who had accidentally blew his cover and was running away just arrived and saw what happened to XJ9 and gasped. He heard the footsteps of the Qraw soldiers and shrunk small and ran away as fast as possible to warn the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere from the planet Enkak, Victauron and his portion of the group were still trying to trace the trails and after some investigation and deduction, they saw the trails of the ships in that incident and upon finding and following the trail of the attacking ship, saw that the trail of the attacking ship seemed to come from the Qraw Empire, which confused them due to the fact that witnesses said that the ship that destroyed that Qraw trading ship was an U.G.A. ship and not an Alliance ship.

This was all getting too strange and confusing.

But whatever the case, they had to follow the trail and track down the culprit.

**One note: starship trails tend to wear off within a few days. Also, I'd greatly appreciate some reviews of this story please.**


	7. Qraw Crisis part 3

**I've made a change to the story/forgot to mention that Knuckles took the opportunity to go to the Fabled Galaxy due to the fact that Mighty and Ray volunteered to stay behind to guard the Master Emerald.**

At the same time Victauron and his portion of the group made a skipspace jump into the Qraw Empire, Jake was running back in small size to warn Knuckles's portion of the group on Qodnus about what he saw.

"She has been captured," Knuckles said in shock, at the situation. Saffron trembled with fear and then burst into tears while hugging Julie-su.

Jake explained everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, for Victauron's portion, they were checking the trail left behind by the attacker ship and while they were going at a fast speed, they did not use skipspace for they might miss the trail and go the wrong way and the Qraw Empire could be a dangerous place and wasn't an ally of the U.G.A.

Gumball wanted to complain about waiting the entire time to get to their destination, but Darwin ultimately prevented him from complaining, but Rigby complained instead, making the mission much more worse than it already was and angrily, Victauron shut up Rigby(not suggesting that he killed him.)

Finn started to remember a similar situation which was his mission with Princess Bubblegum to Lemongrab's castle, except it wasn't to stop a war from breaking out, but this mission, was far worse.

Gumball and Darwin were starting to prefer school than this boring mission due to the immense boredom.

Victauron himself could tell that everyone on board was feeling misery but there was nothing he could do about it but he wished he could. He looked outside, marveling at the stars and planets the ship was passing as it followed the starship trails(which I forgot to mention are invisible and can be seen through detectors).

After a few hours, and during that time, Victauron noticed something strange, there wasn't any other starship trails on the trail they were following and even stranger, as noted before, why would a U.G.A. ship even venture into Qraw territory for reasons other than trade? Could a U.G.A. nationalist group or terrorist group be responsible? He had heard of various terrorist groups but while the crime did sound like something they would do, why would they even go into Qraw space if they hated any non-U.G.A. factions?

But this issue would hopefully be resolved once they tracked down the ship.

As they were going, Finn then asked, "So, why does the Qraw Empire hate the U.G.A.?" "Not another history lesson," whined Gumball. "Whatever," murmured Rigby.

"The Qraw Empire doesn't really hate the U.G.A., it's just that their relations aren't that stable," replied Victauron to Finn's question. "What do you mean?"

Victauron sighed. "The Qraw Empire is incredibly militaristic and can be quite aggressive, making it sometimes hard to reason with them," "Oh," said Finn.

As the ship kept on following the trail, and had to avoid Qraw ships in the process, everybody in Victauron's portion hoped that with Knuckles's portion, they were having more progress and success than them.

* * *

Nobody knew it, but Knuckles's portion wouldn't do that well either.

It was morning on Qodnus, and everyone all woke up. Knuckles was glad that it was the day where they could be allowed to negotiate with the Qraw leader about the issue and the Qraw would change their minds about declaring war on the U.G.A.

Meanwhile, the Qraw mechanics were trying to toy around with XJ9's internal mechanisms. Unfortunately for them, their attempts failed rather comically due to the fact that is was rookies/mechanics in training that were doing the work and their supervisors weren't looking.

However, one of them(since they were amateurs) accidentally activated XJ9's head. "Where am I," she asked weakly. One of the mechanic trainees panicked and scrambled for some tools and grabbed a wrench and hit her to try and shut her back down but it only hurt her.

"Ow!" she said in response but then, realized that she was an disembodied head, with some of her robotic body parts on the table. "What have you done to me?" she demanded upon seeing her condition, but she was helpless to do anything about her condition.

The amateur mechanics continued their incompetent work with XJ9, who was struggling against them and beat up a few of them.

Back with the rest of Knuckles's portion, they were being lead by a group a Qraw soldiers from the quarters and to the primary palace/government building on Qodnus. As Julie-su walked through the streets of Qodnus, the technological structures and the fact that almost all the Qraw had technology and were somewhat dependent and obsessed with it reminded her of the Dark Legion in a way. Also, like others, all the metal on Qodnus seemed to be blue, and the color of all the Qraw technology were all blue.

* * *

At the same time, Victauron and his portion had already spent hours following the star trail and they had finally reached it. One thing that seemed suspicious, as found by Vector and the Chaotix trio was that the trail did pass a region in which it did not overlap with other starship trails. But still, it would be helpful in helping them find the culprit. It was noted that the trail was very recent.

After a while and some more boredom, they had reached the end of the trail.(I forgot to mention that skipspace travel can leave behind trails as well). At the end of the starship trail was a space station, and it was a Qraw one, and it wasn't that big. "Hold on a minute here!" said Vector in surprise. "That U.G.A. ship that you said is right here, of all places, in Qraw territory?!" "I am surprised as you," responded Victauron. "But let's kick their butts," said Finn. "Yeah and get back at them for making us go through that boring trip!" said Gumball, with Darwin cheering him. "Don't get excited too quickly," warned Victauron, stopping the mood in the process. "We still have to find out how to get to it," "Right," said Finn.

Having said that, Victauron steered the ship, and found a way to the space station, and carefully avoided the windows to not get seen.

They then found a hangar door with a scanner on it and Espio volunteered to disable it and Victauron was able to provide him with a space suit on board and Espio went to the scanner and carefully disabled it and opened the hangar door in the process, allowing the ship to go in.

After going in, they found the U.G.A. ship allegedly responsible for the Enkak Incident and noticed that the space station even in the interior was small and due to the size, there was just one door.

They went through the door and down a narrow hallway all the way until they saw a room but it was locked. "Let us manage," said Vector, Charmy, and Espio when they went to the door. Despite their efforts, the door wouldn't open then Gumball got impatient and began to bang and crash on the door's lock like a wild animal and finally, broke open the lock.

They went into the now-opened door and found a series of holographic messages left on and they were all written in Qraw language. But what caught their attention was a holographic recording that was left playing. Of course, it being Qraw, it was spoken in Qraw language and they couldn't understand it.

Then, Charmy flew up to it. "What do this do?" he said and turned it and in the process, began flipping to various recorded meetings. "Keep switching," said Victauron in interest, watching Charmy.

Eventually, when Charmy switched to a specific meeting, Victauron told him to stop switching and they decided to watch the recording. The recorded meeting that they stopped at was about a group of Qraw pilots being presented their mission by the Qraw leader, Paros. Upon closer look, Victauron could be able to guess out that Paros was talking something about the Enkak Incident but when he checked the date, it was right before the Enkak Incident. This just didn't make any sense.

Upon closer inspection, and by reviewing a looking through the previous recorded meetings several times, they realized the horrible truth. The Qraw Empire's government had orchestrated the incident for some malicious purpose.

They had to go to the Qraw capital as soon as possible, but not before Vector, Espio and Charmy collected a few more documents.

* * *

As Knuckles's portion of the group entered the palace, they couldn't help but gaze at the structure of the palace. Like every other Qraw metal and design, it was blue but it was the designs on the walls that were unique.

They noticed that the guards, also wore blue except their armor was a darker color than the blue armor of the other Qraw soldiers and guards. Also, the Qraw had green skin, horns, yellow reptilian eyes, and sharp teeth.

They strode down to the end of the hallway where Qraw Imperior Paros, the leader of the Qraw Empire was on his throne. Paros wore some sort of a crown and his armor seemed to be in different shades of blue and his armor and his size were what distinguished him from the other Qraw.

"So, what really brings you Alliance visitors here?" said Paros in surprisingly perfect English(known in the Fabled Galaxy as Union Common). "We are here to talk about the Enkak Incident," said Knuckles to him. "And I suppose you were sent on a diplomatic mission," said Paros. "Yes," said Knuckles.

Paros paused for a while. Let us continue this conversation inside," he said.

Then, he got up and activated a switch that opened a door and he went inside, followed by Knuckles's portion of the group. He led them to a room where there were several chairs around a table and allowed them to sit down.

Upon sitting down, Knuckles and the others began to tell him about everything and tried their best about persuading him.

The conversation went on and there were several arguments during it. In the end, Paros slammed the table in anger.

"No," he said. "I will declare war on the U.G.A.!" "After all that?" said Knuckles in outrage. "I shall tell you why, as well as the true reason," said Paros, while pressing a button summoning guards.

"The Enkak Incident, which many Qraw are outraged by, was proposed by me,"

"What?!" everyone said in surprise. "Why would you do such a thing?" demanded Julie-su. "Because it is all part of a military plan to gain an edge over the Sk'ree," said Paros. "How would declaring war on the U.G.A. help you?" said Jake in anger. "I see you haven't really looked on the map of the galaxy," said Paros. "By declaring war on the U.G.A., we can use the conquered worlds as a base to mount an offense against the Sk'ree and at the same time, mount attacks from our border, weakening the Sk'ree and eventually letting us win,"

Everyone was in shock at what Paros said. "Wait a minute!" said Jake, "Why can't you just negotiate a peace with the Sk'ree and resolve your differences with them?" "Because, I utterly despise them!" spat out Paros in rage. "Why do you hate them so much?" questioned Jake. Julie-su and Knuckles then asked the same thing. "Something very personal which I do not wish to talk about, but all that I can say is that they are a threat to Qraw hegemony," "In fact, I even sabotaged a peace treaty discussion with the leaders at that time," Everyone all gasped in shock at this.

"Wait," said Jake, "I remember Victauron telling us that the Qraw are a very peaceful species and that the Qraw like to wage war so what you said cannot justify your actions in the slightest!"

This caused Paros to bang on the table, causing a loud sound. "Enough!" he shouted. "I've had enough of you. Coincidentally, there was the marching of boots and the door opened and there were several Qraw guards.

Paros then said an order to the Qraw guards in Qraw language before facing the group. "I have scheduled your executions, which are to happen in a few minutes and shall be publicly broadcast across the Empire.

**What do you think of the twist? Paros, the leader of the Qraw Empire was behind that Enkak Incident, the incident that threatens to plunge the Qraw Empire and U.G.A. into war? Tell me your thoughts in a review. In the meantime, what will become of Knuckles's portion? And will Victauron rescue them in time? Wait and find out. (But the next chapter may take time to come out thanks to school.)**

**A few things I forgot to explain, the reason why all the characters went to help Victauron was out of a desire to help and mostly because the Qraw might be able to threaten the other dimensions as well. ****  
**


	8. Qraw Crisis part 4

The ship of Victauron's portion of the group quickly made a skipspace jump toward Qodnus, the Qraw capital. They flew very quickly to avoid the Qraw battleships and starships that were flying around.

Eventually, they were able to land on a part of the planet that wasn't that inhabitable,(which is one of the alleys and abandoned areas close to the palace). Luckily for them, they found some old ragged cloaks inside and put it on and went out on the streets disguised.

As they walked, they were careful to conceal their faces and hands and by doing that, not a lot of people paid them that much attention but a few Qraw civilians gave them suspicious looks. Despite that, they were able to get through without much trouble, until Rigby sneezed and blew their cover, alerting some Qraw soldiers who chased them and they were able to evade the Qraw soldiers by hiding in a dumpster. After the Qraw soldiers passed, they discussed plans about continuing which would be difficult considering that their cover had been blown.

Throughout the walk through the Qraw city, Victauron noticed something about the streets of the Qraw cities and it wasn't the color, it was that there weren't that much markets as that on the streets of the Qraw cities compared to U.G.A. cities.

Espio volunteered to go out and search for a way to the Qraw palace. Thanks to his invisibility, he was able to avoid being seen but had to avoid being bumped into or run over by some Qraw people and vehicles.

While looking, he heard a sound and looked up to see a large screen on a building and some other buildings. On the screen was a Qraw person and the Qraw person on the screen dressed in a light blue armor and wore a crown of some sort. He said something most likely in the Qraw language and the speech drew the attention of the Qraw civilians and people and they instantly stopped what they were doing to look up at the screens. Espio could sense that something was up judging by the tone of the Qraw person's voice even though he could not understand. But then, something caught his attention on the screen. A picture of all the people in Knuckles's portion soon appeared and they were all chained on a chain line with their hands handcuffed behind the backs. This seemed urgent. But he had to do something first.

He, invisibly ran as fast as he could and then found a passageway to the Qraw palace. He then ran back to tell Victaron and the others about his discovery. "This doesn't sound good," said Finn on the situation. "But how do we get through without getting spotted?" asked Gumball urgently. "There's no choice, we have to run," said Espio, "Even if it means we will get caught." Victauron nodded on it.

At the count of three, they bolted out of the alley at a very fast speed, shocking a few Qraw civilians and pedestrians and alerted a few Qraw soldiers and guards who gave pursuit. But then, the chase got difficult for them when some Qraw soldiers got onto hovercycles and began chasing them and were about to catch up to them when Espio said, "I'll distract them, just continue on!"

Acknowledging his words, the others left and Espio tossed some ninja stars and was able to take out some of the soldiers, forcing them to focus on him instead of chasing Victauron and the others. After a while, Espio was able to confuse the pursuers and throw them off track and follow the rest.

They reached the palace and saw a podium in which there was a large audience and up on the podium there were Knuckles, Julie-Su, Saffron, Jake, and Mordecai all tied to several poles with a firing squad facing them. The person, who Victauron knew was the Qraw leader, Paros, was giving some sort of a speech to the crowd and judging by his gestures, the accusing fingers and the anger in his voice, it could be assumed that he was accusing Knuckles and the group of something.

But they had to save them quickly.

Victauron and the group all ran up onto the podium and Victauron shouted, "Stop!" at the top of his lungs. Paros stopped right before he could raise the hand to issue the order and looked with surprise at Victauron. "What are you doing here!" he demanded and said it in perfect Union Common(English). "We have found the proof of the Enkak Incident's culprit,"

Paros was at first angered but then put on his facade and calmly said, "Show me the supposed evidence, which I believe is nonsense," The Chaotix(Vector, Espio, and Charmy) got the chips of the holographic recordings they took from the space station and played it.

Paros looked at them with shock for he knew that he was the mastermind behind the whole plot and that everyone could see it now. Eventually, the crowd saw it and became outraged and began shouting angry things at Paros(of course in Qraw langauge). Even the firing squad dropped their weapons and stared with shock.

Paros, seeing the turn of the situation immediately ran inside to the palace with Victauron and his group giving chase but before they did, they freed Knuckles and his group and then went inside.

Upon going inside, they saw Paros standing there, calmly. Behind the group was a mob of Qraw people and just when they attempted to storm the palace, Paros pressed a button which sealed up the whole palace, keeping them from going through.

"Whatever is it and why is everybody angry at you?" demanded Victauron to Paros. At that, Paros then looked at them with a sneer and said, "I shall explain every thing to you and it shall become crystal clear to you,"

"The Enkak Incident was not orchestrated by the Alliance or any of its nationalist groups or terrorist groups inside it and was instead by me."

"Why would you do that?" asked Victauron in shock.

"It is all part of a grand plan to crush the Sk'ree, our enemies once and for all!" he jubilantly declared. "All this will do is amount to madness," said Victauron with some anger. "The Alliance was foolish for its decisions as well and it didn't even bother defending anybody or even itself from the threat of Dark Lord Fiendus and his Darkworlders," Paros stated.

"But it has become less ineffectual," objected Victauron.

"Who cares," said Paros. "The Alliance and Sk'ree will fall." Then, he paused. "To be honest, I even sabotaged a proposed peace treaty between the Sk'ree and my race," he said.

"Give up your short-sighted hatred," butted in Knuckles sternly. "If you chose the foolish Sk'ree then die!" declared Paros and he pulled out a staff of some sort. Rigby laughed and mocked it, only to be blasted by a shot, which came from the staff. "Owww," moaned Rigby weakly.

Everyone all charged at Paros but he swung his staff in a threatening pose, forcing some to back up. Then he attacked.

He fired various blasts and hit the ground with it, causing a small shockwave, which nonetheless, knocked people off their feet. Julie-su pulled the trigger of her gun to fire blasts at Paros only for him to cancel out the blasts with responsive laser blasts fired from his staff. Espio threw ninja stars at him, Victauron and Finn tried to attack Paros with their swords, Jake and Vector tried to punch Paros, and Charmy and Saffron tried to help, so did Gumball and Darwin but whatever Gumball could find to throw at Paros was quickly intercepted by him but Darwin was able to land a kick on Paros only to be whacked back by Paros's staff.

Then, Paros flung his staff a certain direction and ended up whacking all of them at once. At first, Paros seemed triumphant only for Gumball to jump on him and began to try and hit at his head. Paros, after a lot of struggling eventually tossed Gumball off by bashing into a wall, knocking poor Gumball unconscious.

Then, everybody all attacked him all at once. The fight caused a dust cloud to erupt in the process and continued for a while. Now, the fight seemed more of a brawl.

Right at the moment, an explosion blew apart a door and after the smoke cleared, a somewhat disembodied XJ9 came. Her body parts were detached but she was able to control them in a way.

Eventually, she joined the fight and due to the fact that she was disembodied, she could not roll out her weapons, but still, she turned the tide of the brawl back into a fight and Paros could no longer hold against the heroes.

Darwin during the battle, shoved Paros really hard and he staggered backward and collapsed into the button that kept the force field up. Upon that, the force field vanished and the Qraw people stormed the palace.

Judging by the tone of their voices and their angry expressions, everyone could tell that they were very angry with Paros and now knew the truth about the Enkak Incident. A few Qraw soldiers arrived behind Paros and handcuffed him and muttered something to him before taking him away.

Then some kind of a high-ranking Qraw, which could be told by his appearance came up to them. He spoke and it was in perfect Union Common. "We greatly thank you for finding the culprit of the Enkak Incident and we have great gratitude," said the Qraw official, along with some other compliments. Gumball was greatly flattered, even though it wasn't just him.

Eventually, Victauron and his group all left the Qraw Empire back to the U.G.A. capital to tell the good news and everybody was all happy at the news since there wasn't going to be a war.

Victauron was then sent his friends back home, first, the Chaotix but before he could send the rest home, Finn got a special message from Princess Bubblegum and it was urgent. "Hurry Finn," she said in the message, "There is something that you have to see,"

**Whoa, our heroes may have prevented a war but something is wrong in Ooo, once our heroes go there, what danger awaits them? So, what do you guys think of this story arc? **

**And I'd like reviews. By the way, if there is a part of the story I can improve later on or revise the past parts, tell me.**


	9. Endangered Hyoomens part 1

**Thanks for the reviews but unfortunately, updates may become less frequent now thanks to school. **

**If there is something for me to improve in the story, let me know. By the way, this is based off the Endangered Species arc(Sonic).**

Victauron and the remaining members of the Squad got on the Explorator and warped to Ooo fast as they could. Once they arrived, they were shocked by what they saw. There was some smoke and burn marks on various buildings and streets of the Candy Kingdom.

They quickly ran to the castle where Princess Bubblegum was waiting for them. "Finn, I've been waiting for you," she said in a desperate tone. "So what's the problem this time?" asked Finn curiously. "Someone by the name of Arctron came and wrecked much of the Candy Kingdom, searching for "Humans or Hyoomens" I don't know, but I was able to get him away but unfortunately, I might have indadvertedly told him about the Hyoomens,"

"Whoever this Arctron person is, he doesn't sound like a good guy," "Arctron," pondered Victauron, the name sounds Teraphinan. "You mean that alien race that the humans from your world had a war with?" asked Finn. "Yes," said Victauron. Then, he realized something. "What did he say he was looking for?" "Hyoomens or humans," she replied.

Victauron then said to her, "We've got to go quickly," and then took Finn and the rest of the Squad and based on some directions, found the passageway to the Hyoomen shelter and then to Beautopia, where there was some fire and burn marks and almost no Hyoomens around.

However, they saw some bright flashes and went toward the sources of it, while passing the ruins. Gumball and Darwin felt scared walking through while Mordecai and Rigby felt somewhat uneasy.

As they trudged, making noises on the ground, they could hear some other footsteps as well, but it was hard to tell if it was their own or the enemy. THey also passed by footprints as well.

Finally, they got to the source.

A person, wearing a gray helmet, and a crimson jumpsuit with blue lights and purple skin, whose back was facing them was firing a laser of some sort at the Hyoomens, apparently vaporizing them.

Finn, not wiling to see that happen, jumped and tacked the person only to be kicked off by something else.

The person then rose and faced his attackers. "A Teraphinan!" exclaimed Victauron when he saw the person. "Exactly," said the Teraphinan. "What is your business here and why did you come here in the first place?!" he demanded to the Teraphinan.

"Revenge," the Teraphinan replied. "Revenge for what, and what did they ever do to you?" demanded Finn.

The Teraphinan's face contorted with anger for a moment before he let that pass.

"For the near-extinction of my civilization in the past," he replied. "That's nonsense," said Finn. "You dare whitewash your species's atrocious past!" the Teraphinan said in anger. "Those people you banished did not do it!" Finn shouted back at the Teraphinan. "It doesn't matter," the Teraphinan said back, "All humans are bad in my eyes,"

"That view is short-sighted," said Victauron. The Teraphinan turned to him. "Well, if it isn't Victauron, the defeater of Dark Lord Fiendus," he chuckled, while losing his anger.

"But still, what have you done with the humans in this area," questioned Victauron to the Teraphinan. "It shall be simple," the Teraphinan said.

"First, let me introduce myself, I am a Teraphinan known as Arctron," he said. "Doesn't that sound like a robot's name?" said Rigby in wonder.

Ignoring Rigby, Arctron continued his conversation. "However, to let some humans know the pain of being the last of their species, I'm going to leave a few around to feel what me and my kind did all that time after our bitter defeat in the war." "I know how that feels," said Finn.

Arctron only sneered with anger. "I am the last of my kind," said Finn. "A pathetic lie," said Arctron, humans are the dominant species in the galaxy.

"This is another world, and another place," said Victauron, "not the galaxy, and apparently the humans of this place has suffered a lot and are nearly extinct." "Lies," he said. "You just want to keep me from avenging my species," "How did you get here?!" demanded Victauron to Arctron. "I made a deal with Dark Lord Fiendus,"

This shocked everyone.

"Why would you side with a monster?" said Victauron in shock. "It was the only way for vengeance," was the response.

"What you did is no better than what humanity did to your species," stated Victauron coldly. "And I forgot to mention," said Arctron, "That I didn't really vaporize the humans as you thought, I just sent them to the Spectral Void, a extra-dimensional place of suffering where they can suffer forever for their crimes against the Teraphinans,"

Finn gasped at this.

"Give them back!" he snapped and jumped at Arctron, causing him to stumble only for him to punch him off, landing a few feet away.

However, he was tackled by both Rigby and Mordecai, with the former clawing at him and the latter trying to punch him as hard as possible. But unfortunately for the duo, they were both thrown off by the Teraphinan. Then, he summoned something.

There was a loud skittering sound and eventually, the source of the sound showed itself. They were special kinds of robots and the metal they were made out of appeared to be very patterned and detailed. The robots themselves were small in basically looked like an eyeball on spider legs. "Crush them, probes!" ordered Arctron to his created probe-robots.

The probes then attacked the Squad and fired lasers from their "eyes" while others directly charged.

Gumball was running around screaming and frightened due to the fact that a probe had latched on to him and Darwin, grabbed a piece of debris and whacked Gumball with it, destroying the probe but badly injuring Gumball in the process.

The others fared very well. And they would try and bring back and rescue the Hyoomens from the Spectral Void.

**Please review.**


	10. Endangered Hyoomens part 2

Victauron and the Squad fought Arctron the Teraphinan and his robotic drones in the ruins of Beautopia.

In the fight, Arctron swayed and dodged the attacks by the Squad members and also fired blasts from his plasma gun and electrical gun. When Jake and XJ9 tried to attack him, he threw a grenade and a small cylinder at them but when they activated, the grenade exploded in a burst of electric energy, electrocuting Jake(who could still fight but was weakened), while the cylinder floated around and would open to release bursts of electric energy, one of which hit XJ9, and caused her to power out.

Darwin, thanks to a few skills and abilities he had, destroyed many of the drones, but the effect of fighting them was starting to take its toll on him. Besides that, he ran to constantly dodge and electric waves the floating cylinders sent out. Rigby and Mordecai were little better off.

There was laser blasts and electric blasts flying around from the drones(which look like robotic eyeballs on spider legs).

Victauron and Finn, were fighting against Arctron himself, who defended against many of their attacks and then, in the midst of the fighting, Arctron spoke out loud, so everybody could hear. "My conflict with the humans have nothing to do with you sentient animals, so why intervene and side with a hated race?"

"You take that back!" said Jake, "They're our friends and didn't do anything to you,"

"I know that what the humans did to your species was terrible but a long time has already passed and the people that you banished weren't even remotely related to the humans of the Fabled Galaxy!" pointed out Victauron. "You're lying to prevent my vengeance and justice!" shot Arctron angrily. "Your stubbornness and arrogance have already done that," said Victauron.

Enraged, Arctron put his might into a double-punch which sent Finn and Victauron on the ground. Jake attempted to help but couldn't due to the fact that he was still injured from the electrocution.

Meanwhile, Gumball managed to grab onto a floating cylinder but couldn't hold onto it properly and caused himself to fly around while holding on to the cylinder, indadvertedly destroying much of Arctron's robotic drones in the process.

"Your fight is futile," said Arctron, "Justice has already been served and the two of you, along with me and some of my brethren are even," he said to Victauron and Finn, "We are the last of our kinds," "That statement is hypocri-" protested Victauron but got cut off by being blasted by a shot from Arctron's gun.

"Give back the Hyoomens," said Finn angrily as he tried to slash Arctron with his sword(the red one). Jake then stretched his foot to kick Arctron into a pile of debris. Arctron simply got up and fired beams of electricity and lasers at everyone, while coldly stating, "I gave you your chance to not help the humans and now, you shall suffer for aiding them,"

At that moment, Arctron realized something.

"This reminds me, I have more important objectives to accomplish," said Arctron. "And for something to keep you busy," He pressed a button of some kind and all of the pieces of the wrecked drones and the drones themselves all hovered into the air and came together and assembled themselves into a large robotic mantis except that its head seemed to be a gigantic eyeball.

"That will finish you off while I continue on with more important things," stated Arctron right before the combined robotic mantis came to the Squad.

Unfortunately for Arctron, right as he was activating his dimension traveling device, Victauron and Finn tackled him, causing him to misenter the coordinates and they teleported away to another dimension.

Meanwhile, some of the Squad trembled in fear as the mantis came towards them.

**If any of you are Star Wars fans, did any of you know which line , "Your stubborness and arogance have already done that," is parodied from? Also, how do you like the story so far?**


	11. Endangered Hyoomens part 3

**During the inter-dimensional warping fight, while it isn't outright stated, our heroes do pass through some dimensions and some that you may or may not recognize. **

The combined mantis robot composed of Teraphinan drones all attacked the Squad and it slung down its prowlers, creating some cracks in the ground. Jake, who was weakened stretched and fought it but the mantis had the upper hand and defeated him.

Rigby climbed up it and tried to damage it, only for it to fling him off, same with Mordecai.

The mantis robot blasted many blasts at them, forcing them all to flee and run. Then. if focued much of its firepower into its central eye and fired a blasts that created a small crater in the ground.

In desperation, Gumball and Darwin threw whatever pieces of debris or rocks at it, but they futilely bounced off before one hit the central eye, causing the robot to overload and explode(due to the fact that the debris hit the firing spot right as it was about to fire, rebounded and reflecting the energy).

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn and Victauron were fighting against Arctron while warping to other dimensions in the process. "You didn't have to take away the Hyoomens!" Finn shouted at Arctron, "They had nothing to do with you or your species! And now! They are gone thanks to your stupid short-sighted obsession!" "I agree," said Victauron as he tried to slash at Arctron with his laser sword.

They exchanged blows and blasts(from Victauron) with each other. At that moment, two kids, one wearing a cap, looked at them in awe and surprise right before Arctron hit a button and the three teleported away.

This time, they appeared in a imperial court of some sort, filled with animals (two of which were some zebras) and a very surprised human ruler before they teleported away to another dimension.

In the dimension they teleported to, they were on ice and snow, and it was very cold and as they exchanged attacks, it caused a huge glow, which was noticed by three mammoths, a sloth, a sabertooth tiger, two possums, and a molehog.

Then they teleported to a dimension full of ghosts, where while fighting, Arctron said, "I was born and brought up hearing stories of the humans's terrible atrocities to the Teraphinans, and thus, decided to avenge them," At the same time, a few ghosts noticed them and watched with interest.

As they were fighting, Finn shouted something to Arctron in the fight and then he responded by shouting, "If you want to see the last of your kind so badly, then go ahead and then finally, Arctron pressed some other buttons and teleported them away again.

This time, the dimension they teleported to was a dark void, and there were some Hyoomens around. "Susan," exclaimed Finn, recognizing one of them. "And now, the last of the humans will die," said Arctron, charging up a powerful blast. "Those aren't even-" protested Victauron, only to decided that Arctron was unreasonable.

The Hyoomens, although unaware of what Arctron was doing, had some fear and stepped back.

Victauron himself, jumped at Arctron's blast right as he fired it at the Hyoomens and Finn, but the force of the bomb was pushing him back closer and closer towards the Hyoomens. Victauron however, put a lot of light energy and power into creating a force to counter Arctron's blast, illuminating the place and the combined energies bounced back and forth as a result of Victauron trying to contain the blast. Unfortunately for Victauron, Arctron fired another blast,(the same blast used to send the Hyoomens to another dimension) causing the energies to overload and the explosion enveloped him and everyone else.

* * *

Back at Beautopia, the Squad was waiting and wondering about the status of the others, a bright flash of light appeared, illuminating the area and forcing them to shield their eyes.

After the flash of light had cleared, the Squad members opened their eyes to see that Finn, Arctron and the Hyoomens were back, but not Victauron. "Where's Victauron?" the remaining Squad members questioned.

"Gone," Finn said sadly, right before Arctron attacked him.

"You just had to undo my justice!" he screamed in rage while pummeling him, and was pushed off by Susan Strong(by the way, Jake is still injured).

Finn fought back against him and the two engaged in a fight and it was mostly in Finn's favor due to Susan Strong helping him, right before Finn tacked him. But unfortunately for him, Arctron, in rage, then charged up his plasma gun and fired a large beam that began to destroy the area but Finn tackled him on the ground but he still kept on firing.

"Stop!" yelled Finn as he tried to stop the Teraphinan's mad assualt. "Never," replied Arctron callously.

Finn, then, hesitatingly, but all his strength into his arm and sword and thrust it, and once he was done, Arctron was dead.

Finn stared down at the Teraphinan's body with grief and shock at what he had done.

**Victauron will appear again in the story after I finish my Legend of Korra fanfic, but it's up to you whether or not you want him to be brought back to the story overall or not. Also, do you recognize any of the dimensions Finn, Victauron, and Arctron warped to while fighting? Answer in the reviews. By the way, did Arctron's death seem similar to Zod's death from Man of Steel?**

** I may still continue the fanfic but schoolwork will complicate things.**


End file.
